Dwarf Kingdom
The Dwarf Kingdom which is inhabited primarily, but not entirely by Dwarfs, is located in the centre-north of the Unified Kingdoms, and is also known as the Middle Kingdom, and the Incredible Shrinking Kingdom. This is because the Dwarf Kingdom, which was once the largest Kingdom of the Kingdoms, is now the smallest, if you don’t count the Orc Kingdom, which most don’t. The Dwarf Kingom is, nonetheless, the heart and soul of the Kingdoms. Just ask a Dwarf. When Forins think of the Kingdoms, they think of the Dwarf Kingdom. Or what the Dwarf Kingdom once was. Or La La Land. Or most likely, a version of what the the Dwarf Kingdom once was, as interpreted by La La Land. The point is, Forins think of some version of the Dwarf Kingdom when they think of the Unified Kingdoms of Freedomia, even if that version is entirely made up, and bears little resemblance to the actual Dwarf Kingdom. The Dwarf Kingdom is land-locked, which suits most Dwarfs perfectly as they are scared of the ocean, and what lies beyond. It is bordered on the West by the Western Elf Kingdom, on the East by the Eastern Elf Kingdom, and on the South by the Troll Kingdom. To North is the Frozen Lands of the North, a very friendly Forin Fiefdom. This border has remained largely trouble free for many years, so there is no need for a Fence (see Troll Kingdom). There are border gates, but these are easy to get around. The Dwarf Kingdom is significantly smaller than both the Elf and Troll Kingdoms, though still much, much larger than the Orc Kingdom, which many still believe to be a made up Kingdom which serves no legitimate function and only exists because of Orc standover tactics. This was not always the case (the Dwarf thing, not the Orc thing). The Dwarf Kingdom was once the largest and most powerful in the land. But the War of the Worldviews has not been kind to Dwarfs, and much of what was once the Dwarf Kingdom has since been annexed by the East Elf Kingdom, and the Troll Kingdom. (See History below.) There are, however, very large Dwarf populations in both the Elf and Troll Kingdoms. In some rural parts of the East Elf Kingdom, Dwarfs outnumber Elves by a significant margin. Thus Dwarfs find themselves in the awkward position of being the most common of the species within the Unified Kingdoms of Freedomia, but having a disproportionately small “home” Kingdom and power base. Many Dwarfs feel the corresponding shrinking in political influence has resulted in some very bad outcomes for Dwarf-kind, and for the Unified Kingdoms as a whole. It's hard to argue with this, because Dwarfs are particularly stubborn. History Early Settlers The History of the Dwarf Kingdom is, to many Dwarfs, the history of the Unified Kingdoms. To the Dwarf mind, the other species are simply guests in what should always have been the Unified Kingdom of Dwarfs. The First Kingdoms to be established in The New Lands were founded by the Dwarfs and Trolls. ---- :: Important Historical Side Note: The First Kingdoms, referring to the small Kingdomlets established by the original Dwarf and Troll settlers, should not be confused the The First First Kingdoms, which were not really Kingdoms at all, but were definitely first, in the sense that the inhabitants of The First First Kingdoms lived in the Free Lands long before the Dwarfs and Trolls arrived and claimed ownership of The Free Lands. To the Citizens of the First First Kingdoms, the Free Lands were not all that free, and the citizens of the First Kingdoms were not all that friendly, welcome, or first. ---- The modern antagonism between Dwarfs and Tolls is nothing new, dating back to before either group arrived in the Free Lands. Depending on who you ask, you get a different version of who arrived first, who was most adept at establishing Kingdoms, and who needed the most help from whom to avoid starving to death. The popular version taught to children across the Kingdoms has a group of Troll Purists arriving in the Free Lands first after a harrowing sea journey to establish a new Dwarf Kingdom based on the right to to not be persecuted for being intolerant of those who don’t believe the right things (or Freedom to Believe Whatever We Damn Well Please). A successful Troll Kingdom was established in what is now the heart of the East Elf Kingdom. A few determined Trolls continue to live in the East Elf Kingdom, and continue to live a traditional Pure Life. Which, when surrounded by filthy Elves, is an enormous challenge. The alternate version of history has a group of Dwarfs arriving in the Free World to establish a trade outpost on behalf of the Queen of the Old Lands, who, when not nearly starving to death, spent their time clearing the land of unwanted First First Kingdoms, and wanted animals. Modern historians tend to agree (given actual evidence exists to support this), that the Dwarf Trading Post Kingdoms preceeded the Troll Belief Kingdoms by several years. Nonetheless, it can safely be said that the early settlers of the Unified Kingdoms of Freedomia established the basic foundations of the Unified Kingdoms: Commerce and Belief. Or Exploitation and Judgement if you ask an Elf, but who asked them. As the First Kingdoms became more established, and the early citizens got a better handle on food production, staying warm, and killing, and not being killed, more and more settlers arrived and the population grew. This period saw the arrival of the early Elves and Orcs, to which the Founding Dwarfs said “There goes the neighbourhood.” For reasons apparent only to themselves, the early Elves moved to the colder areas in the North, Trolls moved to the warmer areas in the South, and many Dwarfs, being naturally fearful of the ocean and disdainful of both Elves and Trolls, left the coastal regions and headed West. This period, known as the Great Migration, played a critical role in establishing the modern Unified Kingdoms. During this time, a whole lot of history happened, resulting in the Unification of the Unified Kingdoms of Freedomia. You should go and read that bit. It’s really quite important. The Dwarfs gradually familiarised themselves in the inland regions where fertile soil awaited and established themselves as the premier farmers of the Kingdom. The early Dwarf Kingdom grew around these early farming communities, which quickly developed into thriving centres of trade and commerce, which is the natural niche of the Dwarf. As these Dwarf communities grew and prospered, many Elves (and Orcs and Trolls and Forins) migrated towards them. To most Dwarfs, this was welcome due to the need for more customers. To other Dwarfs however, co-habitating with “filthy Elves” was unacceptable, and they migrated further West. For many years this situation maintained a stable and comfortable equillibrium. The Dwarf Kingdom was large, and consisted of two main regions, The Pure Lands occupied mainly by Dwarfs (and some Trolls), and the Lands of Moar, occupied by a cosmopolitan mix of Dwarfs, and anyone who would purchase from them: Elves, Orcs, Trolls and Forins. Impact of The War of the Worldviews With the escalation of the War of the Worldviews, the previously silent Elven minority of the Dwarf Kingdom started to push for more influence and to have more say in how things were run. This push was supported by the smaller East Elf Kingdom, which saw an opportunity to expand its influence, and get one up on the West Elf Kingdom, which had largely failed in its efforts to encroach on the Pure Lands since the Elven Revolution, and was locked in a mostly pointless back and forth struggle for the disputed Lands of Li Bertar. Disturbingly for many Dwarf traditionalists, a younger generation of Dwarfs was starting to display more and more Elf-like behaviours and opinions, further strengthening the Elven minority. The decision by Dwarf Elites to foster an alliance with the Trolls has further split the Dwarf Kingdom. Most Dwarfs are embarrassed by the Dwarf-Troll alliance, and are especially embarrassed by the role Troll Elites have played in recent Affairs of Court. This has caused some Dwarfs to secretly (and shamefully) side with Elves, which has in turn directly led to a strengthening fo the Elf Kingdom, at the expense of the Dwarfs. With each subsequent Battle for the Throne, the East Elf Kingdom has expanded, and the Dwarf Kingdom has shrunk. However many Dwarfs stayed put to defend their business interests, resulting in a large ex-Patriot population of Dwarfs spread throughout the expanding Elf Kingdom. The modern Dwarf Identity Crisis stems directly from this displacement. Restoring the Dwarf Kingdom A growing movement of Dwarfs is trying to return the Dwarf Kingdom to its former glory. Unfortunately they have very little idea how to achieve this without continuing to pander to the Trolls. See Also Dwarfs Dwarf Kingdom Explainer